


Repose

by Rivulet027



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Families of Choice, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sleepiness, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post movie. Bruce is exhausted and Tony decides they’re all having a sleep over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repose

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Marvel. This is not my toy box and I’m merely playing.
> 
> A/N: I recently changed phones and found the first 1400 words of this fic on my old phone. So I dusted it off and with a little encouragement finished it. There are two comic book references. Wade is Deadpool, he has a habit of breaking the 4th wall. Blink is a character that sacrificed herself to save Generation X and was the reason Generation X came together. She was later brought back in the Age of Apocalypse run and a leader in Exiles.

Repose:

It’s the kind of tired that seeps into his bones and makes every part of him ache. Bruce expects it, a part of him hopes he can feign being used to it, since he’s been fighting it off since his haphazard rush to New York to help. Now stomach full and comfortable in borrowed clothes from Tony it refuses to be ignored a moment longer. The way Tony looks at all of them in turn, observing and calculating, before he announces they’re spending the night at his place makes the ache that much sharper.

Bruce wants the offer of friendship, purpose and belonging. The thought that its being offered and knowing he’s going to have to disappear make the exhaustion weigh him down.

Tony stops and tries to pay for their food again, attempts to tip the couple that was kind enough to stop cleaning their restaurant to feed all of them. The woman laughs, shakes her head and shoos Tony away. Tony tries to protest, but is quickly told his money is no good to them and that they’ll make up for what was eaten when word gets around that The Avengers stopped there after they saved the city. Her words finally seem to sink in and Tony nods, thanks her and then turns back to the group, ushering them towards the door. Steve shakes his head and exchanges a small smile with Tony before he turns and thanks the restaurant owners. They each follow in turn, giving a grateful thank you for the food before turning towards the door. Bruce stills as Tony wraps an arm around him. He allows himself a moment to lean into Tony before he protests, “M'fine.”

“Humor me,” Tony pushes. Bruce manages to hum his consent, anything more and his words will slur. They move together slowly and Bruce focuses so much on not being too much of a burden that he misses Steve’s instructions. Steve moves in front of them with Natasha on their left and Clint on their right. Thor brings up the rear. Bruce isn’t sure he and Tony need protection, but the sentiment is nice. He tries to pull himself upright when he realizes his eyelids are drooping and he’s leaning half his weight against Tony.

“I have you,” Tony reassures voice low and soft before he starts loudly lauding the merits of hot showers, ice packs and blankets. He’s in the middle of telling them he’s going to have breakfast delivered, they’re not wheedling their way out of his impromptu slumber party, when they suddenly hear a male voice yell for Tony. All six of them still and begin looking around. Tony perks up, smiling when the voice reaches them again, “Rhodey!”

As Steve takes a few steps back towards Bruce and wraps Bruce’s arm around him Tony steps away. Bruce wonders how awful he looks if they feel they need to take such care with him. He’s not the one who almost died. Bruce briefly considers protesting, but then Steve hitches him closer and a man steps out from a side street half a block away.

“Rhodey!” Tony yells starting towards him.

Rhodey, at least Bruce figures that his name, pulls out his phone as he swiftly makes his way towards them. Tony meets him halfway and the two quickly become a laughing tangle of limbs. Rhodey pulls Tony close, up into his arms and Tony goes willingly, wrapping his legs around Rhodey’s torso and arms around his neck. Rhodey closes his phone and tells Tony, “You have to stop doing this to me! You’re giving me gray hairs!”

“Maybe if you were out there with me,” Tony teases.

“I tried! They wouldn’t let me!”

“But we needed you! There’s a reason I gave you a suit!” Tony declares, “We’ll have to talk to Fury, see about getting you on the team.”

Another man approaches and even though he’s is still in Rhodes arms Tony turns and wraps his arms around the new man, “Happy!”

Happy? For a moment Bruce is sure he’s heard incorrectly or that his mind is interpreting a half heard word wrong until Tony repeats himself. Happy laughs and hugs back as he tells Tony he has a vehicle that will fit all of them. As Happy leaves Rhodey eases Tony back to his feet and uses his phone again, “Pepper! I found him!”

In the mist of Rhodey and Tony both trying to talk to Pepper, Bruce realizes that the rest of the team is just paused as they watch the exchange. Natasha looks cautious, which echo’s the suspicion on Clint’s face. Thor smiles at the clear affection between Tony and Rhodey, while Steve has this look of longing on his face that makes Bruce ache. He knows what it is to want to belong and feel you don’t, feel you can’t. How much worse must it be for Steve who’s lost the entire family he’d built for himself?

Tony keeps himself pressed into Rhodey after he steals his friend’s phone and jabbers at Pepper. It’s a jumbled confusion of ‘I called’ and ‘are you safe’ before Tony asks, “I’m making them follow me home, can we keep them?”

Clint snorts. The question finally has a hint of a smile on Natasha’s lips as Tony give Pepper a whiny please. Tony’s hinting towards a smile again, but leans his forehead into the crook of Rhodey’s neck as he tells her in a mournful tone that Phil didn’t make it.

Clint’s knee’s buckle and only Thor grabbing him and slowing his decent keeps him from falling to the pavement. Tony catches the movement, turns and swears before he says, “Pep, I have to go. I’ll call once I get them settled in.”

Thor stands over Clint, a comforting arm around his shoulder as Natasha moves in to gather Clint into her arms. Her words are quiet and in a low tone. Clint just nods against her neck, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

“I didn’t know they were friends,” Steve comments.

“They were family,” Bruce corrects.

Steve nods his agreement and it’s too much, that feeling that he’s watching one family lose a member as another forms, one he might be allowed to become a part of. Bruce wants, it’s a sharp longing. It exhausts him further because this is why he keeps moving, to avoid this feeling so it won’t hurt so badly when his past catches up to him.

It’s already too late.

Tony ushers them into a huge van. He puts Thor up front with Happy, bundles Clint in the middle with Natasha. Bruce finds himself carefully curled into Steve as Tony cuddles with Rhodey in the back.

Bruce dozes, lets himself be led into the tower and sits listlessly on the couch he gets deposited on. Clint is pushed down next to him. Tony takes over and gets Rhodey to help. Thor is set up on a video call with Jane, Natasha and Steve are shown where the showers are, then Tony mixes Clint a drink. Clint leans on him and stares at the drink. Bruce leans back and considers protesting Tony taking his shoes off.

“What is it?” Clint asks still eying the drink.

“Manhattan,” Tony answers with a smirk as he rolls Bruce’s socks off.

Clint stares wearily at the drink before he starts taking slow sips.

“Drink that then sleep,” Tony instructs, “I’m not having you or Bruce drown in one of my bathtubs.”

Clint gives Tony a grimace, but continues to sip at the drink as he leans into Bruce. Bruce tries not to fall asleep.

“It always this bad after?” Clint asks.

Bruce manages a noncommittal noise.

“Great,” Clint comments as he stares down at his drink until Tony pushes him to continue. Clint rolls his eyes, but then downs the drink before handing the glass to Tony.

Tony blinks down at the empty glass and shakes his head, “I was going to make you another…”

Rhodey starts to protest.

“Relax,” Tony appeases, “Pep will kill me if I give him alcohol poisoning after the first mission.”

Bruce tries to figure out what’s wrong with that statement, but it floats away from him. It’s not until Tony has him cuddling up with Clint on the couch that he realizes that Tony is sure this is their first mission, that they’re now a team. Bruce doesn’t know what to do with that.

“I have a sarcastic comment for this,” Clint tells him.

“Later,” Bruce manages as he leans his head against Clint’s back and tightens the arm he has wrapped around Clint’s waist.

“Okay,” Clint agrees, “but only because we’re both exhausted.”

Rhodey and Tony walk in carrying armfuls of blankets and pillows as Bruce wonders why he didn’t notice them leaving. He’s dimly aware of Tony tucking both him and Clint in with a warm blanket. He drifts off, only stirring back towards awake when he hears Natasha say, “I got a text.”

“I don’t have my cell anymore,” Clint complains before he asks, “What number?” 

“Three.”

The last bit of tension seeps out of Clint and Bruce snuggles closer as he feels it retreat. Clint pats his arm, murmuring a reassurance, before he tells Natasha, “You need sleep too.”

“You need a shower,” Natasha counters.

“Stark’s right I’m not up for it, quick nap first.”

“I’ll watch first, wake you for a shower and then we’ll switch,” Natasha tells him.

Clint makes a noise of affirmation before Tony wanders back in obviously catching the tail-end of their conversation, “Watches? What do we need watches for? JARVIS no one, but Happy and Pepper, are allowed in here and if anyone else tries you wake us all up, okay?”

“Yes, sir.”

The several dozen questions Bruce has about JARVIS lazily float through his head, but he’s too close to sleep to ask anything.

“Fury won’t be pleased,” Natasha points out.

“He can call,” Tony grumps.

Bruce drifts off then and half wakes up to Clint shifting as Natasha prods him to stand. Natasha leads Clint off for what Bruce can only assume is a shower, since Tony does the same for him. He follows without protest, but hovers in the doorway of the rather large bathroom that he’s too tired to be impressed by. He knows what’s coming next, the flashbacks usually hit him as he relaxes and he’s not sure how bad it’ll be this time. He’s surprised he hasn’t woken up with one yet. He’s not even really sure what Tony is rambling about, the thrum of words are just a sound he’s latching onto to keep himself upright, the words aren’t registering. Tony stops abruptly, looking him over with concern before tipping the lid of the toilet down and then guiding Bruce to sit. Bruce leans against the nearest counter, “Just need a moment.”

“You know, I might actually believe you if you’d just made sense,” Tony teases as he starts drawing a bath. He squeezes in more soap than is necessary telling Bruce there’ll be enough bubbles to maintain his dignity. Bruce almost tells him that he lost his modesty a long time ago, but opening his mouth seems like too much work, especially if his words are too tired for Tony to make out. Instead Bruce forces himself to his feet, manages to strip out of the borrowed clothes without Tony jumping into help and then eases himself into the tub. Tony hands him a washcloth and soap. He almost drifts off, but Tony’s voice picks up in volume, talking him through washing. 

After washing, when Bruce starts to drift off again is when the memory hits him. Usually the bits of memory feel random and tinged with pain or anger, usually they’re violent. This time he can feel Hulk pushing this memory to the forefront. The image of Tony a tumbling pinpoint that is quickly getting larger tinged with an overwhelming fear makes Bruce sit up gasping. It takes him a moment to catch his breath, but Tony is sitting near the tub, hovering a bit but not touching as he reassures Bruce they’re all safe.

“You almost died,” Bruce manages to choke out. He knew this, but seeing how close Tony was solidifies the idea in his mind and makes him realize how much he’d miss Tony. He’s never become friends with anyone so quickly before, they barely know each other, but Bruce knows he’d have mourned the man.

“You caught me,” Tony counters.

“The Other Guy caught you,” Bruce corrects.

“Are you saying Hulk likes me more than you?”

Bruce chokes out a short laugh as Tony drains the tub then wraps him into a comfortable towel as he gets out. He leans into Tony and tells him, “You scared him. He doesn’t usually let me see when he’s scared.”

Tony’s arms hold him steady, “You remember everything?”

“Bits and pieces, after,” Bruce admits before Hulk is pushing forward the memory of catching Tony as well as the relief and satisfaction of doing so. His grip on Tony tightens and he tries not to rock into the man.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Tony reassures.

“I’m fine,” Bruce tries as he attempts to back up. He’s grateful that Tony doesn’t ask because words are still difficult and he’s back to being weighed down by the exhaustion. Tony just watches him, worry on his face as he hands Bruce an oversized t-shirt and sleep pants. 

Clint gets off the couch when they get back to the living area. For a moment Bruce considers protesting, but he doesn’t have the energy as both Clint and Tony ease him back onto the couch. Clint drops back onto the couch, stretching out in front of him and wrapping Bruce’s arm around him again. Tony tucks a warm blanket around them.

“You got a blanket warmer?” Clint asks

“Only good thing about hospitals,” Tony answers, “Want another drink?”

“I was just humoring you before,” Clint grimaces, “I don’t actually drink.”

“Who doesn’t…” Tony starts and for a moment Bruce wishes his eyes weren’t closed because he’d like to know what’s on Clint’s face that makes Tony stop, “Sure you have your reasons.”

Bruce considers trying to wake up enough to leave, if he stays much longer he knows he won’t, but then Clint snuggles back against him as he encourages in a tired voice, “Go back to sleep Doc.”

Bruce isn’t sure what wakes him, but it takes effort to open his eyes slowly. Clint’s breathing slow and steady against him. Thor is sleeping with his back to the couch. Thor also has one of Clint’s arms draped over his shoulder and he’s clasping Clint’s wrist. Rhodey is curled under a blanket on the floor in front of the couch, his pillow resting on Thor’s calf. Tony and Steve are leaning against each other near the window talking in hushed tones. Bruce glances in the limited space he has against the couch, then relaxes as Natasha steps into his line of sight holding a steaming mug. She takes a sip before she raises an eyebrow. Bruce smiles back sheepishly as he finds himself still struggling to keep his eyes open. She uses one hand to tuck him and Clint back in as she tells him, “You’re safe Doctor Banner. Go back to sleep.”

Bruce watches as she makes her way over to the window and settles down next to Steve before he gives in and closes his eyes.

He wakes to Clint shifting against him. Thor tilts his head, glances towards the elevator before closing his eyes again. Rhodey rolls onto his back and frowns. Steve sits up slowly. Natasha is curled up in a nearby chair, covered in a blanket.

“See all safe,” Tony is saying, “Pep, I’m fine! And you! You’re lucky you let Natasha know you’re alive! Those life model decoys weren’t ready for testing yet!”

“I was field-testing an unknown weapon against an Asgardian without back-up, what else was I suppose to use?”

Clint smiles. Bruce’s eyebrows quirk upwards, “Was that what your text meant?”

“We have a system,” Clint smirks.

“I’m going to change,” Pepper says before Coulson makes his way over and greets everyone.

“I’m making everyone call Rhodey, Rhodey,” Tony announces.

“Yeah, got that when you didn’t introduce me Tony,” Rhodey laughs with a slight eye roll before he settles back on his side.

Natasha stands in one smooth movement before she gives Coulson a brief hug, then punches him in the arm, “Don’t do that to me again.”

“Will do my best,” Coulson nods before he pulls her back into a hug. She nods against his shoulder before pulling away and curling back up in the chair.

“Not sure I can untangle myself from this cuddle pile sir,” Clint prods.

Coulson peers over the couch and gives Clint a bemused smile as Tony settles himself down between Rhodey and Steve, pulling Steve back down and covering them both with a blanket. Coulson grips Clint’s shoulder, “Knew Natasha would get you back.”

“Wasn’t sure myself, but grateful. Punching you in the arm too, but later after we’ve all gotten sleep,” Clint warns.

“Save it for the WSC, they want me to stay dead,” Coulson tells him.

Natasha turns her head to look at them. Tony snorts, “Too late, we all know you’re alive.”

“Wade would say they should know better, it didn’t work with Blink, it won’t work with you,” Clint glares.

“Good point,” Coulson agrees.

Thor peaks at him, gives Clint his arm back and motions Coulson over. Coulson quirks a smile at Clint and Clint nods before Coulson settles near Thor. Thor pulls him in close and Clint wraps his arm around them both, Thor reaches up to grasp Clint's wrist again. 

“What’s all this?” Pepper asks as she joins them wearing pajama pants and a t-shirt and carrying several blankets. She hands one to Steve before tucking Bruce and Clint in again, then she wraps one around Coulson. 

“Cuddling, we cuddle now,” Tony grumbles.

Pepper smiles before she gives Natasha’s shoulder a squeeze, “Joining us?”

“JARVIS has us locked down,” Tony reassures.

Natasha nods and lets Pepper pulls her to her feet. Natasha settles down against Steve and Pepper between Natasha and Tony. Rhodey scoots over and throws his arm around them. 

Bruce blinks as he takes his team in. His arm is around Clint, while Clint’s arm is around Coulson and Thor. Rhodey’s head is pillowed against Thor’s calf and his arm around both Tony and Pepper. Natasha also has an arm around Pepper and Steve has an arm around both Natasha and Pepper with his hand resting on Tony’s shoulder. Bruce smiles, knowing he’s going to give into the want to stay as long as they’ll have both him and Hulk. Feeling secure in a way he hasn’t in years he closes his eyes and gives in to the need for rest.


End file.
